


Worthy of Love

by LaCacciatrice



Series: FlashBorg [3]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: Victor eyed him carefully, taking the opportunity, since Barry was not aware of his gaze. Barry was tall, shorter than Victor himself but to be honest most people were short compared to Victor. He had a lean and lithe body that looked so good under a black t-shirt, red cardigan and skinny black jeans. Victor always liked Barry's hands. Pale, long fingers. He had an artist's hands. His hair always looked so soft and his almond shaped eyes were always bright. He had plump lips and really sharp cheekbones with a strong jawline.Victor didn't believe that no one ever tried to date Barry Allen.





	Worthy of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing another Flashborg story when I thought of this. I already wrote 80% of the other fic and I'll post it soon. But it's pretty... umm, sad. So, posting this first makes more sense.  
> I'm in Flashborg hell/heaven and I can't get out. Help, I have so many ideas, stop me.

Victor's eyes ran around the old warehouse where Barry calls 'home' now. When Barry asked him to come to Central City, he thought speedster needed help. It turned out that Barry only wanted to hang out with him. Which was fine, really. Despite how much all of them complained about Barry's ramblings and out of place comments, Victor liked him. A lot. He liked spending time with Barry, he liked looking at his face and hearing his voice. He liked seeing how shiny Barry's eyes get when Victor calls him a friend or just simply smiles at him.

Seriously, Barry Allen was an over-exited puppy and he was absolutely adorable. 

"So," Barry says finally, hands tucked into the back pockets of his skinny black jeans. Victor's gaze remained on his ass just for a second, not longer. "What do you want to do?" Victor looked at the back of Barry's head with a blank expression.

"What do you mean? You are the one who 'invited' me." Barry turned toward him.

"Wait, are you saying this sarcastically? Why?" Victor rolled his good eye.

"Maybe because you called me here and didn't say anything so I assumed you were in trouble and got here as fast as I could." Barry bit down his lip guiltily.

"Oh, yes. Umm, sorry about that. I guess I was just excited to have some free time and I wanted to spend it with you." Victor's metal core warmed somehow.

"It's okay. I am glad you have some free time finally." Victor said, eyeing the bright red suit in the middle of the room. "What do you do with your others friends normally?"

"Umm, you know, I wasn't joking when I said... I have no friends." Victor looked at him over his shoulder.

"I thought you meant you had no friends after gaining your powers. Distancing yourself and--" Barry shook his head.

"No. I meant it. I am really bad at making friends since I was 9." Oh.  _OH_.

Victor thought of his life before the accident. Before his father hid him like a mad experiment and announced the world that both his wife and son died. He thought of his friends from college, how they would go out after a game, drinking and chatting 'till late at night. He thought of the girls who flirted with him and the boys eyeing him in the hallway when he walked past them. He remembered the parties, trainings and all the fun he had before he became... This. 

Every time he remembers those times, he still feels sad and angry. Sad because he lost everything he loved. Angry because his father was too selfish to let him go. But when he looks down at every person he saves and sees the shock and gratitude in their eyes, he feels a new kind of excitement and pride. When he sits in the Hall of Justice and look around the table, seeing Diana, Clark, Bruce, Arthur and Barry, he feels less lonely. 

Thinking about Barry never having any of these, no late-night parties, no friends to share your happiest or saddest moments, felt so wrong. 

Victor cleared his throat loudly and ran his eyes away. 

"What about your girlfriends? I mean, spending time with your girlfriend isn't so different than spending time with a friend minus making out." Barry laughed out loud.

"Me? A girlfriend? Pffft!" Victor turned to face him eventually. Barry was leaning against the side of a chair in front of bunch of screens playing Rick and Morty and other shows. He wasn't looking at Victor, his eyes were glued on the ground and there was a weird smile on his face. 

Victor eyed him carefully, taking the opportunity, sinceBarry was not aware of his gaze. Barry was tall, shorter than Victor himself but to be honest most people were short compared to Victor. He had a lean and lithe body that looked so good under a black t-shirt, red cardigan and skinny black jeans. Victor always liked Barry's hands. Pale, long fingers. He had an artist's hands. His hair always looked so soft and his almond shaped eyes were always bright. He had plump lips and really sharp cheekbones with a strong jawline.

Victor didn't believe that no one ever tried to date Barry Allen.

"Why not?" Victor asked finally. Barry's first reaction was to shrug.

"Because I have a funny face? And I talk too much but when it's time to say something I just freeze. And I don't really know how to approach people. I mostly annoy them. And people usually avoid me." Victor took another step toward Barry but other boy was still avoiding his gaze. There was a slight pinkness on his cheeks. "It's not like I have never... I mean, there were people I kind of liked. But they never... I've never had..." Barry shrugged defeatedly. "It never happened. There was this one boy but he lost interest pretty quickly." Barry's laugh sounded pretty awkward and forced. "I don't blame him though. I could barely hold a conversation with him and he was really handsome and, umm, people were telling him that I am a weirdo and my father was... you know." Victor felt annoyed by how much Barry believed their words. Barry wasn’t like most people he knew, that's true but so what? He's perfect the way he is and he doesn't need to change for anyone. Victor crossed the distance between them, finally standing in front of a rambling Barry Allen. "And I'm a broke college student. I also have a funny face but I guess I already said that one?" As soon as he looked up at Victor, Barry's voice trailed off and his rambling died down, last words sounding more like a question.

Victor was looking at him funnily. There was something in his eyes that Barry couldn't name. His gaze was too intense that Barry felt trapped for a second, Speed Force coming to life under his skin, ready to escape from the scene if needed. But Barry was with Victor and Vic would never hurt him. There was no need to run away. And Barry didn't necessarily dislike the way Victor was looking at him. He just felt anxious due to not understanding humans better. Why was Victor looking at him like this?

When Victor didn't say anything, just looking at him, Barry felt even more anxious (if it's possible). He cleared his throat and looked over Victor's shoulder, not facing him. During times like this, Barry always feels like he should say something to break the silence. 

"So, umm, you know, I have never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, though, there was this one girl when I was 5 and I swear we were going to get mar--" Barry's rambling interrupted by Victor's hands framing his face. First, Barry thought he was going to stop Barry from talking and he understood, really. Since he gained his powers, he started to talk and move more. He couldn't stay still and that including his mouth. 

But then, despite Speed Force slowing everything down for him, Victor quickly bent down and pressed his lips against Barry's. Hard. And Barry did absolutely... nothing. He stayed right where he was, hands pressed against his own legs, sweating against the fabric of his pants, eyes wide open. Due the lack of knowledge of what to do, Barry's eyes ran around the warehouse quickly, thinking of how to react, slightly panicking inside.

And maybe Victor shouldn't have kissed him. Maybe Victor should have let Barry ramble some more then they could play video games and talk about how annoying Bats can be sometimes. It would be the safe option. But Victor hated the way Barry was speaking of himself. Hated how he couldn't see how desirable and pretty he was. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed the hyperactive boy. And it probably worked since Barry was as still as a rock for the first time since they met.

Victor let him go slowly, contrary to how hard and fast he kissed the other hero. 

Barry was dazzled. His thoughts were running faster than ever and even with his powers, his brain was having a hard time trying to keep up. He finally looked up at Victor. Their eyes locked. Victor was looking at him with the same expression as before. His eye was burning with an intense emotion that Barry couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe something like determination and passion. And, damn, did he look gorgeous. Barry could only imagine what he looked like. His lips were red due to how hard Vic kissed him. His eyes were wide open and he had a pretty funny expression on his face that Vic would probably laugh under normal circumstances. 

But he wasn't laughing now.

He was looking at him like they were the only people on Earth. He wasn't smiling but he didn't look angry either. He was... waiting. Oh. 

He was waiting for Barry's reaction. And of course, he was. How did Barry not catch this before? Since Victor came out of nowhere and kissed him, he was waiting for Barry to say or do something.  

It was his turn. 

Victor looked calm but under his nonchalant expression he was pretty nervous. He hated the possibility of ruining what they were building between them. Barry was finally feeling more comfortable around him. And Victor was happy to spend some 'normal' time with someone. Out of superheroing and working with Batman. They both found what they really need at this point of their lives in each other. And Victor knew that if this goes wrong, if Barry hated it, then he would shut Victor out and avoid him. And Victor couldn't deal with it. 

Victor appeared lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice how Barry's eyes wandered around the room faster than a normal human being and landed on Victor's lips. 

And lightning fast, Barry wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders, pushing his lips against Vic's clumsily. He left his spot against the chair, standing slightly on his toes, pushing his entire body against Vic's. 

Victor's thoughts were interrupted by a very excited speedster jumping on him. In a second, he found himself kissing the said speedster. It's weird at first. Barry kisses like how he uses his powers. Clumsy, afraid to do something wrong yet excited and eager to please. His hands were clutching Victor's hoody, lips were tightly pressed against his. He tried to move his lips but their nose bumped against each other.

Victor, finally coming to his senses after getting attacked by an eager speedster, put his hands on Barry's shoulder and pushed him away softly. Of course, Barry pulled back quickly, leaving a trail of lightning around them. His hair got messy due to moving too fast and he was looking at Victor like a deer caught in highlights. 

"I—I am sorry, did I do something wrong? I am not very good at this but..." His voice was fragile and he looked more unsure with each word coming out of his mouth. Victor smiled at him lovingly and caressed Barry's shoulder where he was still holding the speedster down like he was afraid if he lets go of him, Barry would run to the other side of the world. 

"No, nothing wrong." He said softly. "Just... slow down, okay?"

Barry looked at him for a second, like he was trying to understand what Victor was saying. Like he can't believe Victor wasn’t actually mad at him. 

Then Barry blushed and laughed awkwardly as he eyes ran around them and his arms around Victor relaxed a bit.

"Oh, yes. Slow. Ha-ha, sure, I can do slow. No problem." Victor didn't answer but his arms moved to Barry's waist and pulled him closer. Their foreheads were almost touching. Barry had no other option but to look at Victor at this point. So, Barry lifted his head slightly, his forehead touched Victor's and he was looking at Barry with so much love, so much care that intensity of his gaze made Barry want squeak and hide behind something. But he stayed where he was. 

Victor's framed Barry's face with his hands once again, to ground him, to remind him they have time and that they can be slow.  

He pulled Barry slowly, painfully slow, and Barry stood on his toes again, his half-lidded eyes focused on Victor's beautiful lips. His own lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. Finally, Victor closed the distance between their lips and kissed him slowly and, oh so, sweetly.  Barry's eyes drifted shut as he moaned softly against Victor's lips, opening his mouth slightly, letting Victor's tongue in. Young speedster felt other boy's tongue stroking the inside of his mouth and his shaky hands clutched Vic's hoody tighter, legs trembling. One of Victor's hand went to his waist, holding Barry tight against his body. Barry tried to kiss back almost desperately. Victor could feel Barry's heart pounding in his chest. He stroked Barry's waist, reminding him there's no need to be fast. Sometimes it's okay to be slow. The thumb of his other hand slowly caressed the soft skin of Barry's sharp jawline. Victor pulled back slightly, without opening his eyes, he pressed a close-mouthed kiss against Barry's wet lips. Then another one. Which almost made Barry whimper. 

Eventually, Victor opened his eyes, without putting any distance between them, he looked down at Barry's closed eyes and wet, red lips. He pushed his forehead against the other boy's. Barry slowly opened his eyes, panting against Victor's lips. A moment of silence followed, none of them breaking the blissful quietness. Victor's hand was still caressing Barry's jaw and Barry, without even realizing it, was stroking Victor's neck.

"So," Barry said, breathing heavily, still blown away by the passionate kiss, "is this a thing now?" He looked shy, almost embarrassed, but refused to break the eye contact. "Because I kind of, really, very much liked it." 

That made Victor laugh. His laugh was filled with pure happiness and serenity. And it made Barry's heart beat faster. Victor, when he wasn't weighed down with sorrow or pain, was so damn beautiful. When he was happy, smiling and at ease, he was the most beautiful person Barry's ever seen. It just made him want to try harder, be more and make Victor always laugh and be happy like this.

"Yes," Victor said, still smiling, "this is a thing now."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let post-Flashpoint Barry fool you. Pre-Flashpoint Barry wasn't a flirt. Once, he turned down a movie star (who was also his childhood sweetheart) without thinking twice because his heart always belonged to Iris West in comics. Patty was okay, I like her, but I hate what Williamson and DC are doing to Barry lately. He's so OOC.
> 
> By the way, I created a tumblr account for DC so, if you wanna reach me; lanthimo


End file.
